Many Ways
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: To love someone comes in many stages, feelings, and confessions. In Japan specifically, there are 3 ways to express the different stages of love; becoming more and more meaningful and strong as the words go by. Chapter 1: Daisuki - For friends, and the person you like. -Multiple pairings- Hanabusa and Rumi are up first!


**Me: Hello hello!**

**Kashino: Carole-**

**Me: I know I haven't updated MJMS in a long time. Gomen. -_-**

**Kashino: Just what is going on with it?!**

**Me: I haven't had any inspiration as of late, so I'm having trouble writing it. Again, gomen. ANYWAY. I was on tumblr a while back and there was this post that talked about the three ways to say "I love you" in Japanese. Each way a stronger sense of love than the last. So I was inspired to write these.**

**There are 3 ways to say 'I Love You', so there will be 3 one-shots, each featuring a different couple. So Hanabusa and Rumi are up first!**

**As always I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

**The Many Ways**

**1. Daisuki - For friends, and the person you like.**

If it weren't for his injury, he'd chase after her faster.

"Wait! Rumi-chan! What wrong?"

The girl either didn't hear him, or pretended not to. Her long orange hair fluttered behind her as she ran away, like that of smooth caramel, ever enticing and ever intriguing. Hanabusa Satsuki wasn't quite sure why it did, but then again he didn't really understand why she was upset either.

Rumi was a strange girl, he thought. She was different from a lot of the girls he had met. Unlike her best friend, Ichigo, she was stubborn. Possibly she was the strongest willed girl he had ever met. She was valiant, determination set in those warm honey coloured eyes.

Her fiery, unpredictable attitude drove him crazy. He was used to being a ladies' man. He knew just what to do to make girls smile. He knew what to do when they were sad. They accepted roses from him like he was prince charming, and he could get them to do anything.

And maybe that was why Rumi threw him off so bad. The first time he had tried to give her a rose, he had elbowed him right in the stomach, quickly dismissing him.

"_Damn playboy!" _

He could still hear her words.

The rose had fallen out of his hands, and his emerald eyes had grown wide.

"_Playboy?"_

"_You're always toying around with girls' feelings. Doesn't that bother you?"_

Up until that point, it hadn't. Wasn't that just how the game was played? Wasn't he supposed to shower those girls with affection and make them feel like the best girl in the world?

But then he realized; if he did that to every single one it wasn't very special anymore. He stared dumbfounded at the ground, all the while he could feel Rumi's hot glare burning into his grass green hair.

"_I'm not telling you to stop being nice. But don't you think you should think about how you make girls feel before you get their hopes up high and then flutter around as though they mean nothing to you?"_

He still didn't know what to say, so she had huffed indignantly, stalking off and leaving him in his lonesome. It wasn't as though he was upset. He was just _shocked. _No one had said such a thing to him. Even more so, no one had said it so bluntly.

At that point, he had stopped being so flirtatious with every girl he encountered. After a while, he started to notice, girls were all different. They shared many things, yet in their own special ways they were different.

Some he liked more than others, and that was okay. He realized that was why people fell in love with one person, and one person only.

Everyone was different. No one else could make you feel like that one special person. And that was why you loved them unconditionally forever.

That was the missing piece he had never found out about love. Back then, every girl had been the same. They had a formula. They reacted the same way, and they showed no depth. He had been heartless; relentlessly playing with them like things, and forgetting that they were actual people.

And through learning this, he learned just exactly which girl he wanted and loved.

Rumi.

She still looked at him like he was a playboy. She wouldn't look him in the eye. It was like she got nervous around him; as though he would make some creepy move on her. The awkwardness displayed in her amber eyes was enough for him to know. Though, he found as the days went on, he admired her more and more.

Past her gorgeousness, and past her flawless appearance, she was a pure individual on the inside. Her heart was loving, and she cared deeply about those she loved. She knew just the way to make people feel better. He had seen her work her magic on many people.

And after a while, he wondered if she had warmed up to the idea that he wasn't the same as before. He didn't see her as just another girl. He saw her as a _person_;as someone real, someone who had a soul. And she was someone he had fallen in love with, for who she was and for no other reason.

She was his friend, and didn't make any implications that she did. At least, that's what he thought.

On an outing with Kashino and Andou, he had gotten himself injured. It wasn't something to make a big fuss about. All he knew was that he would be walking on crutches for the next few weeks. His ankle was sprained, that's all. It wasn't as though he had broken any bones. He remembered phoning Rumi; telling her that he was at the hospital, but he was perfectly fine. She didn't say anything.

Then now, when he saw her, he smiled. He had jokingly asked if she had missed him while he was absent and in the hospital. Her face contorted into an expression of hatred, and frustration. Most of all, distress. And she had run away from him, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

He huffed, trying to catch up to her. It was difficult with crutches, after all. "Rumi-chan!" He gasped after her, out of breath. "Wait!"

She finally stopped, just outside the kitchen classrooms. She stood just beside the huge glass windows. The lights were on inside, while it was pitch black outside. It was like she was bathed in light; almost as though she were an angel.

Though, she was a crying angel. Her glowing silhouette quivering with sobs. It hurt Hanabusa to see her like that. There was pain in his chest, in his heart, seeing her that way. Wobbling toward her, he tried to catch his breath. "R-Rumi-chan?" He murmured quietly, balancing his crutches and laying a tentative hand on her shoulder.

Rumi flinched, though didn't brush him off.

"Rumi-chan, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She turned to face him, her caramel hair brushing against his skin, "I hate you." She whispered finally, tears spilling to the ground.

That one simple sentence made his blood run cold. His crutches fell from his grasp, hitting the grass beneath them. His hand pulled away from her shoulder, the hurt in his green eyes obvious. "W-what?"

Rumi's hands were clenched tightly in fists, her eyes shaded by her bangs. He could still see her crystal tears streaming down her cheeks. "You scared me!" She shouted finally, lifting her gaze to show him her face. What the expression she had. He could feel her emotions radiating right off her, and it hurt him all the more. "What did you expect me to do when you called me from the hospital?" She spat angrily. "Do you know how scared I was?"

Hanabusa blinked once. She had been scared?

"I thought you were close to _death!_" Rumi continued, "I thought I would lose you! And you come back after being away in the hospital and joke about it? How could you do something like that?"

He bit his bottom lip, not really sure what to say. "I- I didn't know you felt that way. I wouldn't have joked about it if I had known!"

"That's just it!" Rumi snapped irritably, "You don't understand other people's feelings Hanabusa-kun! You're still the same as you were all that time ago when you hit on every single girl. You can't understand anyone's feelings! You can't understand mine, and I'm your friend!"

"Rumi-chan-"

"So why is that I feel so strongly about you?!" She finally blurted out. Her eyes showed anger. They showed agony. They showed confusion. They showed almost every emotion he thought possible; all contained inside her, like a bomb ready to explode. "You idiot!" She screamed, pushing him by the shoulders. Swayed off balance, the rose prince fell backward, hitting the grass, but not before taking Rumi down with him.

He had just grabbed onto her to keep himself from falling, but had pulled her down instead. She was sobbing again, pinning him down with her hands. Her tears fell onto his face, oddly warm and making him feel as though he was crying too.

"No matter how cold and heartless you are; no matter how many times you can't understand me, I feel so much for you!" She finally collapsed; falling on top of him, her head resting on his chest. "Daisuki."

That one simple word hit his ears like a mallet.

"You what?" He asked her.

"Daisuki!" She murmured finally, still laying her head on him, feeling his thundering heartbeat in her ears, "I like you, Hanabusa-kun."

Hearing those words from her sent his body on fire.

"But you don't like me, you act like you're not capable of liking anyone. After all, girls are just girls to you, aren't they?"

She was still crying, and he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "No Rumi-chan," He said finally, lifting her head and wiping her tears away. "Girls aren't just girls. They are all different. And there's no girl I like as much as you."

Her eyes went wide, her mouth agape. "Daisuki, Rumi-chan." He admitted softly.

Lifting his head, he let his lips touch hers, and she allowed him to. When they broke apart, Rumi wiped the stray tears from her eyes, "You idiot. Don't scare me ever again."

"I'm sorry," Hanabusa said sincerely, "I'm so sorry."

She finally gave him a small smile. "I forgive you," She whispered finally, before pressing another kiss on his lips and helping him back up.

There was no doubt about it, from that day on, Hanabusa was never called a playboy ever again.

_End._

* * *

**Me: And that was it! Stay tuned for the next oneshot! Can you guess which couple comes next? Hehe.**

**As always, leave me a sweet little review and I'll see you later!**

**Ja ne!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
